High strength glasses are commonly used in electronic devices, particularly in displays. One popular type of high strength glass, known as Gorilla® glass by Corning Incorporated, is used in over 400 million commercial devices throughout the world. Antiglare (“AG”) treatments are generally needed for these high strength glasses before they are employed. Diffusive polymer films or chemical etching are often used to provide the desired antiglare properties. However, the polymer films are often expensive, and chemical etching can be selective to glass composition and thus lack the flexibility to be implemented with different types of glasses.